


Good Dogs

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [96]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Sportahusbands, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Someone flirts with Sportacus and Robbie is jealous.





	Good Dogs

It was a bright beautiful day in Mayhem Town Park. Sportacus waved goodbye to the kind man who had let Sportacus pet his dog and looked around for Robbie. The tall man was easy to spot. Sportacus made his way over. 

“You didn’t want to pet the dog, Robbie?” Sportacus asked, taking Robbie’s hand and resuming their walk, “His name was Sir Gawain.”  

Robbie made a face, “The dog or the owner?”

Sportacus chuckled, “The dog.”

“The owner didn’t give you his name? Or number? Or offer to take you out for lunch?”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he was  _flirting_ with you, Sportastupid!” Robbie snapped. He planted his feet, “You didn’t  _notice_?”

Frowning, Sportacus stopped walking too, “Sure I did but it’s not like I was going to flirt back. Wait, were you _jealous_?”

Red in the face, Robbie looked away, “Maybe...”

Sportacus let go of Robbie’s hand and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist. He kissed Robbie’s chin and worked his way up Robbie’s jaw to his ear, “Robbie,” he said, “We’re _married_. You have nothing to be jealous of.”

Robbie leaned his head on Sportacus’ forehead, his own arms resting around Sportacus’ shoulders, “I know but I didn’t like him doing that in front of me.”

“Next time something like that happens, don’t walk away,” Sportacus suggested, “Just... start talking loudly about how fun our wedding was.”

Robbie finally smiled, “I’ll remember that.” He picked his head up and looked at the retreating backs of the man and Sir Gawain, “Am I allowed to be jealous about his dog?” 

“Oh  _absolutely_. He was  _such_ a good dog.” 

“Now I wish I  _had_ pet him.”

“We can pet this next one. Look at those floppy ears! Hello there!”   


End file.
